The legend of Hogwarts
by Sargeras111
Summary: Okay my 1st attempt at a fic. Zelda/Potter crossover. Note:Harry is in seventh grade. Yes i've read Deathly Hallows and i know he normally doesn't go there for his seventh year but i'm rewriting. A bit ZeLink later on. Rated T for later events.
1. Oh shit!

A/N: Okay my first attempt at a story. I'm starting with a CROSSOVER! I like Harry Potter almost as much as Zelda so I'm writing a crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If I had, TP would have ended differently. I swear.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Oh shit!

It was an ordinary day in Hyrule. It was in the spring while the days were getting longer and the birds started to sing. It was then that a hero, known as Link, and a princess, known as Zelda, decided to have a picnic in Hyrule field.

So Zelda, Link began as he lay down on his back in the grass, beautiful day isn't it? He gazed up in the sky at the clouds.

It really is Link. Zelda replied and she too lay back in the warm grass.

Do you wanna do anything special today? Link asked and as Zelda was about to reply they heard a shrieking voice not too far away.

Linkeyypooo! In an instant Link was up.

It's coming from the zora-river, Zelda said, and you know what that means?

Yep, Link replied as his face grew pale, a certain fish/princess/freak is about to chase me for a few miles again right?

Right you are. Zelda said.

Perhaps I should start running. Link thought as another female voice came from another direction.

Linkeyypooo! It came from the ranch.

Malon? Zelda asked.

Yep. Link replied again. Well princess, thank you for the picnic and the company but I'm in a tight spot right now so I gotta go. And with that he dashed of across Hyrule field not knowing how this day would end. After running a mile or two Link came to a cliff and realized that he was cornered. He got an idea. A bold idea but it would lead him to safety. When Malon and Ruto reached the cliff they found it deserted. In fact Link was hanging on the edge so they wouldn't see him.

I think it's safe to climb up again. He thought but as he started to climb he lost his grip and fell down. Oh shit! He yelled as he fell and lost conscious.

Zelda heard the scream and ran to the cliff. She gasped as she realized what cliff it was. It was the portal-cliff, the gateway to other worlds. How was she supposed to get him back? She knew that in order to find him she needed to jump too, and she did. She jumped after Link into the darkness.

WHOHOO! My very first chapter was a cliffhanger who would've known :). Remember this be my first fic so be nice with the flames okay. I think I will continue on this story if someone ever review positive about this thrash. In the writing moment I'm playing KOTOR II on the side (sounds of lightsabers smashing together) HAHAHA! Die Sion, die!


	2. A few surprises

A/N: Okay I'll keep writing

A/N: Okay I'll keep writing because someone faved my story thank you so much. Note: In this story Dumbledore is still alive. Enough talking, on with the show.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 2: A few surprises

The Thirty-first of August was a rainy day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the Hogwarts express talking. They did not exactly know if they would be on Hogsmead station soon because of the fog and the rain.

"Okay." Ron said as if he wanted to start a conversation although he was not successful.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Why wouldn't I be all right?" Harry answered.

"Does your scar hurt?" Hermione asked and Harry was getting the feeling that he was at the hospital.

"I told you I'm fine." Harry said, now a little annoyed. Just then he was starting to feel cold and dead inside. Ice spread on the window and the light was beginning to flash.

"It feels a little too familiar." Ron almost whispered under his breath. "Too familiar for me to enjoy." Then a hand was beginning to open the door. The hand looked like its flesh was rotten.

"Not again." Harry mumbled while the familiar feeling of complete sorrow came over him. He was about to take out his wand but it slipped out of his hand and rolled under Hermione's seat. Just as Harry felt that he was passing out a white blade cut through the dementor and it floated away. The one who pierced the dementor stood outside the compartment and unsheathed his sword. He was carrying it on the back.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked sharply and took out her wand.

"Whoa! Put that away. I just saved the guy's life." The young man was, of course, Link. He stepped into the compartment to take a look at them all.

"You know the guy has a name." Ron said. "His name is Harry Potter." He rose to his full length and he was just as tall as Link.

"Harry Potter?" Link asked. He thought he heard wrong.

"Yes." Ron said in triumph. "Not so big mouthed now mister…

"Is that a joke name?" Link asked. "Who are you then?"

"I'm Ron Wesley." Said Ron and held out his hand.

"I'm Link Avalon." Link replied and shook Ron's hand. "And who's your girlfriend?" He asked and pointed at Hermione.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ron said.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Hermione said and she too rose from her seat. "My name is Hermione by the way."

"Then is she a girlfriend to the guy with a funny name?" Link asked and pointed at Harry.

"She's not his girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Okay, I get it! Quick question though: where the goddesses are we?" Link yelled.

"In England." Ron said.

"And where is England?" Link began to panic.

"In Europe." Harry said.

"And where is Europe?"

"On earth." Hermione said.

"And where is Earth?" Link almost yelled at them.

"Where the hell are you from?" Ron asked.

"From Hyrule!" Link replied who now had totally lost control.

"Where is Hyrule?" Hermione asked.

"Hang on a second." Link said and stopped. "Oh no!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I jumped from the teleport-cliff!" Link screamed. "And then I landed on this train in front of some girls who ended up trying to kiss me and then I found my way here and stabbed whatever that was and now I'm talking about It to some strange kids with funny names."

"Okay I think you need an explanation." Harry said. After they all had explained where he was, where they were going and who they were and about the wizards critical situation with Voldemort. But they didn't say anything about the Horrocruxes. Then Link explained who he was and where exactly he came from. By the time he was done explaining the train stopped.

"Are we going to that castle?" Link asked and pointed at Hogwarts.

"Wait," Harry said, "If you can see the castle that means you can use magic."

"I can use magic." Link said.

"Okay just stay close to us and you'll be fine." Hermione said. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry greeted.

"Good evening Harry." Dumbledore said.

"We've brought a very special guest." Ron said.

"Have you now?" Said Dumbledore and looked upon them with his blue eyes through his half-moon shaped glasses. "Who might that be?"

"That would be me sir." Said Link and stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Link Avalon of Hyrule."

"So it would seem." Said Dumbledore and examined Link's features. "I'm professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Tell me, how did you end up here?"

"I happened to jump through a dimensional gate and now I can't get back." Link answered in a sad tone.

"Very well." Said Dumbledore and disappeared in thought for a moment. "Have you heard of a wizard named Voldemort?" He asked.

"They told me about him." Link replied and pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We need to talk." Dumbledore said and pulled Link aside. Harry, Ron and Hermione seated themselves in the carriage and went to the school. Dumbledore personally escorted Link to the castle.

"We have a problem at the school," Dumbledore began, "we are missing a defense against the dark arts teacher."

"How come?" Link asked.

"Somehow we can't keep the DADA teachers for more than a year," Dumbledore said, and I wonder if you would like to take the place while you are looking for a way to get home?" Link thought for a moment before he answered.

"But I excel a different sort of magic than you do. How can I teach the students?" Link asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I've thought of an alternate solution." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now come we need to get to the dinner in time."

In the great hall the tune was excited as always at the start of a new year. The students were talking about their expectations for the year and how their holiday had been and so on.

"I wonder what the new teacher is going to be like." Said Harry.

"Right now I don't care I just wanna get the food." Said Ron.

"Shh," Hermione said, "Dumbledore is coming." Dumbledore strode through the great hall and seated himself with the other teachers.

"To new students welcome and to old welcome back. I hope that you will all be comfortable here at Hogwarts in this Dark Age. First I would like to remind you that there will be no students sneaking around after bedtime and that the forbidden forest is exactly what it is. A forbidden place for all students. Now please welcome our new teacher this year: Professor Link Avalon, who will teach you in Defense against the dark arts." And so Link entered the great hall. He had changed his tunic into a long robe with a cloak and a hood that covered his face. When he came to the teachers table he turned to the students and removed the hood. His dark blond hair messy as always and his cerulean blue eyes sparkling from the light of the candles. The girls just stared at him and the guys were glaring at him. Most of the guys stared at his sword on his back.

"Now let us wish our new teacher good luck," Dumbledore said and Link seated himself to the left of Professor Snape who didn't seem at all happy that he once again had missed the chance to be the DADA teacher, "now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said and clasped his hands together and the food showed up on the plates.

"I love your magic!" Link exclaimed and began to eat roasted chicken. Harry noticed that just like Snape Malfoy did not seem to appreciate Dumbledore's choice of new teacher. After the dinner Dumbledore rose from his chair and everyone fell silent.

"Now we will go to bed. Everyone is supposed to be in good shape for tomorrow's lessons. Good night." And so everyone began to leave to The Great Hall. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face that night and he was looking forward to his first day at Hogwarts.

A/N: Okay so I updated. I don't know how it's coming so please R&R.


	3. First day

A/N: I think that I'm beginning to like typing so I'll keep them coming as often as I can

A/N: I think that I'm beginning to like typing so I'll keep them coming as often as I can. Summer is coming up so hopefully I'll get more time from now on. Now ready, set and action.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 3: First day

As the students at Hogwarts academy of witchcraft and wizardry went to sleep after the feast all the teachers (except Link) met in Dumbledore's office.

"Why," Professor McGonagall said when the door had shut behind them, "why did you choose him as new teacher?"

"Because I think that it might be good for the students to share his knowledge." Dumbledore answered and paced slowly around the room.

"You are using him Dumbledore!" Professor Flitwick yelled in a squeaky voice. "You are using the fact that he is desperate for a way home…"

"…When the facts he are looking for might even be in this office." Professor Sprout ended the sentence for him.

"He might even have a family in Hyrule!" Professor McGonagall was now on the burst to tears.

"But we will need him here, Minerva." Dumbledore said in an unnaturally calm tone.

"Dumbledore might be right." This was the first time that Snape had broken his silence. "We will need every skilful man we can get."

"I think that this discussion is pointless," Dumbledore said, "Let us go to bed and hope for a brighter tomorrow."

The next day Link woke up way late. He found that he had exactly 93 minutes left before his first class began so he had to eat a hurried breakfast. Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other hand had been awake early and now they were preparing for their first class.

"'Ermione what 'o we 'ave now?" Ron said with his mouth filled with toast and bacon.

"We have Defence against the dark arts." Hermione replied. Harry could have sworn that she already knew her schedule. 30 minutes later the DADA class was gathering outside the classroom at the third floor. Harry caught a glimpse of Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy waiting in front of the line. Harry also noticed that Ernie McMillan, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan talking to each other. Link showed up about two minutes later to let the class in. Link had put a personally atmosphere to the room. A great variety of swords were hanging on the wall as well as new paintings.

"Good morning class." He said. Harry could not escape noticing that he sounded sad, almost depressed. Today's class will be spent at introduction. Dumbledore described your previous teachers' methods. But first if there is anything you would like to ask me about myself then out with it." The class was silent for two minutes until Seamus' hand flew up in the air.

"Yes Mr. Finnegan." Link said.

"Well, I would like to ask if you are an animagus sir." Link raised an eyebrow. "You see I read in the daily prophet about that you were an animagus so…"

"Well I'll gladly answer that question." Link smiled as a tail popped out behind him, his nose got longer and his ears got pointy. Some of the girls started to scream but Harry just stared in the wolf's blue eyes. Link transformed back into human form and the class calmed down.

"Anything else?" Link asked as if he had answered with a simple yes. No one spoke. "Great! This year Dumbledore has asked me to give you an alternate lesson in defending yourselves. Know that there are countless foes that cannot be slain with magic alone. I will help you prepare for those foes. Well your first lesson is to read the first chapter in "Practical defence." The bell rang and students began to run out of the room. As Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking out of the door they heard Link.

"When did you come here, Dark?" The shadow on the wall behind Link suddenly took human shape and stepped down from the wall.

"Same way you did, master." Dark Link replied.

"I'm not your master." Link said in annoyance.

"You are my master whether you like It or not. I'm a shadow. Without substance I can't exist." Dark said. Link didn't speak. "I've noticed that you are a little depressed, master."

"I can't help it." Link said. "I really miss her."

"Perhaps she can find a way here, master." Dark said and disappeared into the shadow again. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their next class with their heads bursting with thoughts.

A/N: Wow that was tough. Dark Link has finally made his appearance. So I've decided to put a guest character from Zelda in the story but I can't decide so please leave a vote in the review with the character you vote for. The candidates are…

Sheik

Malon

Saria

Ruto

Nabooru


	4. Love and hate

A/N: Okay guys stop voting NOW

A/N: Okay guys stop voting NOW! It has finally become clear that I will add Sheik to the story. For further notice let me tell you that in this story Sheik is a girl. Wow people have even been faving me, thx guys. Thank you for good reviews and for constructive criticism. Can I blame some spelling or grammar mistakes on that English is not my first language and I'm thirteen? I can? Thank you so much. Enough talking the show is on

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Love and hate

Link had not been seen for lunch that day. Many wondered if he already had left the school but in fact he had locked himself in his office having an unpleasant conversation with his own shadow. Link thought it was for the best if he was alone when he straightened things out with Dark. He knew that even in the wizarding world he would be declared as completely daft if someone caught him talking to his own shadow.

"How the hell did you get here?" Link asked Dark in the afternoon. It was only a half hour before Link's next class. "I mean you're a shadow. You shouldn't be able to jump through portals."

"Well", Dark began, "someone followed you through the gate and I took a little ride on her."

"Someone else from Hyrule is here?" Link rose from his chair with widened eyes. "Who?"

"I didn't have time to get a good look on her," Dark replied, "It was hard enough just to hold on to her."

"Did you both end up here?" Link asked.

"No I lost her on the way down," Dark said, "though I'm sure she's in the same country as we are."

"Thank you Dark." Link said quietly. Dark disappeared into the wall in front of him and Link started to get ready for his next class. In this class there were some third graders from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. After the class Link was on his way to the dinner when he heard someone screaming on the second floor. He ran through the corridor and saw two doors leading to two different classrooms. One to McGonagall's and one to Flitwick's. He decided to go with Flitwick's. In the room he found Ginny Weasley unconscious with blood streaming out from a wound in her right arm. Link's thoughts went rapidly through his head. First he decided to take her to madam Pomfrey but then he remembered that she was eating dinner in The Great Hall. He lifted Ginny in his arms and ran through the second floor corridor. On the stairs down to The Great Hall he encountered Professor McGonagall, madam Pomfrey and Harry.

"We heard someone screaming and… Oh!" McGonagall exclaimed when she saw Ginny in Link's arms.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know I found her unconscious in Flitwick's classroom." Link answered trying to catch his breath. Harry looked like he had been turned to stone. They revealed Ginny's wound and Link exclaimed in shock.

"What?" Harry said sharply and stared into Link's blue eyes.

"I know who cut her." Link said and everyone's face turned to him.

"Who, professor Avalon?" Harry asked.

"The shape of her wound," Link said, "is the same as the scar on my right leg." He showed them a scar with the exact same shape as Ginny's.

"Then who did it?" Professor McGonagall now sounded a little frustrated.

"His name is… Ganondorf," Link said, "he is a great warlock from Hyrule who apparently have taken the same path to this world as me."

Madame Pomfrey took Ginny up to the hospital and Harry, McGonagall and Link went down to have dinner. No one said a word at the dinner. Link was about to start eating his meatloaf when something weird happened. Someone was floating down from the ceiling. She had golden hair, blue eyes and her beauty overwhelmed everyone who laid eyes on her. She landed by the entrance of The Great Hall and Link rose from his chair. They started to run against each other and they met in the middle of The Great Hall. Link embraced her with a tight hug and she hugged him back.

"Zelda," Link whispered,"how the hell did you get here?"

"I don't know." Zelda whispered back and then she let him go and stared into his eyes. "And I don't really care." Link smiled and without really reflecting of the consequences he leaned forward and kissed her. They kissed each other for minutes before they stopped. Now everyone on Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry stared at them. After five minutes some people started to whistle. The girls started to giggle and then the applause came. Malfoy seemed to be the only one who didn't clasped his hands together. Then Zelda's shadow started to move and then Sheik stood there.

"You were a fool to follow us here Dark." She said and Link's shadow started to move and Dark appeared.

"Just like you," Dark said, "I'm a mere shadow. I needed to follow my substance whatever it would take."

"I'll keep my eyes fixed on you I guarantee that." Sheik said sharply.

A/N: Just read and review the damn story.


	5. Whispers and suspicions

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a really long time. Shortly after my last update I got Super Smash Bros Brawl so I've been playing a lot. Okay hope you enjoy the show.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Whispers and suspicions

The relationship between Link and Zelda interested a lot of students (and a few teachers) at Hogwarts. Dark seemed to be completely nonchalant to the commotion it caused but Sheik did not like it at all. At the same time rumours circulated in the castle that Link was behind the attack against Ginny. However people kept quiet about it because Dumbledore and most of the teachers believed he was innocent. Harry didn't quite know what to believe. He found the thought of Link attacking someone unprovoked hard to believe. But he was the only one who had been on the second floor when Ginny was attacked. Neither Ron nor Hermione believed Link did it but Malfoy was completely convinced that he was guilty.

"It might as well have been Malfoy who did it." Ron said at lunch two days after Link had found Ginny.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said and took a bite on his toast, "There is no proof."

"The only clue we have is that the one who attacked Ginny has attacked Link." Ron said with his mouth full of bacon.

"Or someone else who had the same weapon." Hermione said and took the Daily Prophet from the owl. Harry got lost in thought for a moment. Then he felt a sting of pain in his scar and The Great Hall faded away. He was standing in front of a little nomad tent in the rain.

"Come out, beast." He commanded with his high cold voice. A man came out of the tent. He was a head taller than himself with red hair, green skin and pitch black armour. His yellow eyes quickly scanned Harry.

"Get lost." The man said in a tone just as cold as Harry's.

"No," Harry said, "Because destiny has seen to that our wills go the same way. You are familiar with Link Avalon are you not?" The man spat on the ground.

"I hate him." He said and gritted his teeth.

"Then we can unite so we can take revenge upon those who stripped us of our powers." Harry said.

"Who and what are you?" The man said.

"I am Lord Voldemort. And I am a wizard."

"I am Lord Ganondorf. Demon king of the Gerudos." The sight vanished and Harry found himself back in The Great Hall. He had fallen of his chair and a number of people nervously watched him as if he had rabies.

"Are you all right?" Harry heard Ron's voice right next to him.

"I'm terrific," Harry lied, "And I have to see Professor Avalon."

"Then let's go to his office." Hermione said and helped Harry to get up from the floor. They found Link's office deserted. Then Zelda walked in and she looked like she just had cried.

"Link is not here." She said.

"What?" Harry, Ron and Hermione said.

"Is he in the garden or something?" Ron asked.

"No," Zelda answered and tears streamed down her face, "He has left Hogwarts."

"Why?" Hermione asked and looked into Zelda's wet eyes.

"He has gone to hunt down Ganondorf. To prove that he is innocent." Harry felt a sting of pain in his stomach and he wished he had skipped lunch.

"Oh no!"

A/N: That was tough. And again sorry for not being able to update that often. And I'm sorry if this chapter is short i just didn't know what to write. Please R&R.


	6. An unofficial Historyclass

A/N: So things are really looking up aren't they? Link is gone Ganondorf is on the loose… with Voldemort. Look at what I've done. How am I gonna clean up this mess? Read to find out (and don't forget to review too).

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 6: An unofficial History-class

If you would've taken a look into the mind of Harry Potter you would've found a complete disaster. He, Ron, Hermione and Zelda ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Apple-pie!" Harry yelled at the stone statue outside Dumbledore's office. He had no idea if it was the correct password but Dumbledore used to have all sorts of sweets as password and Harry prayed that apple-pie was correct. To his surprise the statue stepped aside and revealed the twisted stairs that led up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk reading some old papers.

"Good evening Harry, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Harkinan." Dumbledore said without taking his eyes from the papers.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry began, "we need to talk."

"So it would seem." Dumbledore said and put away the papers and looked at him.

"Voldemort," Harry said and Ron and Hermione shivered, "he found a new ally. Someone named Ganondorf." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Ganondorf Dragmire," Dumbledore said in a serious tone, "is referred to in this." He dropped a huge book on his desk with the title "The most despicable creatures that has ever drawn breath." On page 1143, in about the middle of the book, a chapter with the title "Hylian creatures" began. On page 1263 you could read: "The family of Dragmire. The most ruthless of all bloodlines in history. The Gerudo's most feared royal bloodline was The Dragmires. The bloodline's founder, Dozral Dragmire, united the clans of the Gerudo race under his banner, with violence of course, in the year of 1342 (By Hylian counting.) The Dragmires ruled the Gerudos until the year of 1852 when Feros the fierce led the Gerudos to war against the Hylians. Their victory was near when the Hylian elite crusaders returned from the war in Termina to aid the Hylians. Every Dragmire was executed but one. Feros bastard son, Ganon, was secretly raised in Gerudo Fortress. Every Gerudo despised Ganon and they definitely didn't want to see him crowned. Ganon was never crowned during his lifetime but in the year of 1994 his descendant Ganondorf Dragmire claimed the Gerudo's crown. Just like Dozral Ganondorf claimed power with brutal and devastating power. In the year of 1997 he led the Gerudos to a second war against the Hylians. Unlike Feros he was successful. But seven years later a young man entitled "Hero of time" banished him with the blade of evils bane. After the war he chose the exile's path and wandered the world for many years. He has not yet been seen." Dumbledore shut the book just as Harry finished reading. Ron was only halfway through but Hermione had red it three times.

"So now we need to find this Hero-guy." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

"But he could be in another dimension." Hermione said.

"Oh no," Dumbledore said as if Hermione had complained about how she was worried it was about to rain, "He has been spotted in the country."

"Great let's go pack!" Ron exclaimed and dashed out of the room. Harry and Hermione didn't hesitate to follow him. However they ignored Zelda who was trying to say something. When the trio had finished packing and ran out of Gryffindor's common room they ran into Zelda.

"Listen," She said as she tried to catch her breath, "I know who the Hero of time is."

"Great we're listening," Hermione exclaimed.

"It's Link!" After Zelda's words of revelation no one said a word in two minutes. Ron broke the silence.

"Good then let's get going." They all ran without really considering the risk of running into Peeves or Filch. Harry wanted to find Link and ask him a bunch of questions. Just as they were about to Disappart outside Hogwart's grounds a shadowy figure appeared. In the same moment Zelda's shadow moved and Sheik appeared.

"Dark," she said with absolute hatred, "Why have you come here."

"If you are going to look for my master I will follow you." Dark said in a natural tone.

"Great," Harry said and he meant it, "An extra hand is always…"

"No," Sheik said in a fierce tone, "I won't allow it."

"But Sheiiiiik," Dark said obviously amused, "Are you really that mad because Link chose your own master over you? Why spill out your anger on me if you're mad at Zelda?" Before anyone could say anything else Harry took Ron and Dark and Hermione took Zelda and Sheik and they Disapparted.

A/N: Ah, finally. Sorry to bore you out with a huge History-class btw. Just so you know I have no idea if that History is true. I just came up with it okay? Things look really bad right now because I'm completely banned from computer and TV on Tuesdays and Thursdays during summer so please try to keep up spirit.


	7. Dark thoughts

A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting

A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting. I've been on vacation for a while so I didn't get much time to type anything but what the hell. If anyone is interested in how this story ends then DON'T Pm me. Why? Because I don't know how it ends. I've really no idea.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 7: Dark thoughts

They landed in a dark forest in Scotland. Harry and Ron put up the tent and Hermione cast protective spells around the area. No one said a word. Sheik had returned to her shadow form as soon as they landed. Zelda was helping Hermione with the spells and Dark was leaning against a tree, quite pleased with himself. As soon as the spells were done and the tent was up they all went inside. The silence was excruciating.

"Hey Dark," Ron said and looked up, "why aren't you returning to your shadow form." Dark grinned.

"If you haven't noticed my substance is not here. I thought that was why we ended up here in the first place." Hermione was suddenly hit by a thought.

"Do you know where Link is?" Dark looked at her as if she had called him something inappropriate.

"Miss Granger I'm hurt," Dark replied placing his hand on his chest in a sarcastic way, "I'm a shadow. Of course I know where my substance is. It's like you wouldn't know where your shadow is." Zelda's eyes grew wide.

"Then why aren't you leading us to him now?" Zelda screamed.

"Understand this, princess," Dark said and yawned loudly, "that even a shadow needs to rest sometimes. Well, good night then." And with that he fell asleep right away on the armchair. After a few well chosen words about shadows Zelda went to sleep in one of the beds.

"Wait," Harry said, "There are only three beds in here."

"Well spotted." Hermione said dryly.

"My point is," Harry said trying to keep his voice calm, "that since Zelda's in that bed and…"

"I'm in that bed." Hermione said very quickly and pointed to the bed above Zelda's.

"And I'm in that bed!" Ron shouted and pointed at a third bed.

"You're not allowed in MY bed," Hermione said, "so you'll have to choose between Ron's bed, Zelda's bed or the carpet."

"Well Link is going to kill me if I'm in Zelda's bed," Harry said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "and I'm NOT sharing bed with you," Harry continued nodding at Ron, so I guess that leaves me with the carpet. Harry did not sleep well that night as the carpet was extremely uncomfortable and Ron snored extremely loudly. He heard someone walking on the floor, passing by him. Harry grabbed his wand and turned ready to attack. When he put on his glasses he recognized the figure as Dark. He walked over to Zelda.

"Psst!" He said quietly and Harry turned back and put away his glasses and his wand.

"Link?" Zelda whispered pushing herself to a sitting position. "Link is that you?"

"Wow! Back off! I'm Dark." He took a few steps back.

"What do you want?" Zelda asked annoyed and fell back on the mattress again.

"You're troubled," Dark said, "would you tell me?"

"What do you know of my problem?"

"Ah, well you see. Sheik is your problem, right?" Dark sat down on the bedside. Zelda was silent for a moment.

"Yes," She confessed quietly, "It's about what you said today."

"About Sheik hating you for taking Link right under her very nose?" Dark asked and raised an eyebrow.

"So it's true then?" Zelda was about to start crying.

"Oh for the goddess's sake, don't come crying on me," Dark said, "but yes it's true."

"How?"

"Well," Dark said, "when you went hiding from Ganondorf in seven long years Sheik allowed you to borrow her identity. I trust you remember that?" Zelda nodded. "So," Dark continued, "You and Sheik were both in Sheik's body. Therefore you shared at a certain degree each others emotions. You loved Link so Sheik took part in that emotion. And now it seems she can't let go." Zelda shook her head hardly believing what she heard.

"So Sheik and I both love Link equally?" Dark saw tears falling from her eyes and he nodded.

"I don't know how Link feels but one thing for sure is that Sheik will not give him up easily." Zelda didn't want to hear any of this. She didn't want to accept the fact that she had to fight her own guardian for her love.

"Do you know any peaceful solution for this dilemma?" She asked him.

"Why yes," Dark said, "That solution is in Hyrule." Harry felt a sting of shock inside of him. He knew that Zelda would now go to Hyrule with Dark and without them he couldn't hunt for Link or Voldemort. It was as if Dark was trying to get them to Hyrule. He didn't know why but he certainly would find out. He would find out what Dark was up to. He heard Zelda crying even more.

"I miss him, Dark." She said and her voice shivered.

"I can find him," Dark said, "but first we'll need to settle things with Sheik." Zelda nodded and she lay down on the bed and she closed her eyes.

"Sleep well, princess." Dark said and he went back to his chair and fell asleep in an instant. Harry lay awake for several minutes staring up in the sealing of the tent. His dreams involved Voldemort, Dark, strange lands and fried eggs and bacon. He decided not to awake early but to sleep as long as he wanted. But that plan would be foiled.

A/N: Whew, finally done. I'll try to update as much as I can and I'll try to make longer chapters. Thx for the support everyone and if you have any ideas about what should happen next don't hesitate to Pm me.

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	8. Going home

A/N: I'm on fire

A/N: I'm on fire! I feel very creative today so I'll begin with another chapter. Please R&R.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 8: Going home

Link opened his eyes and stared up in the sky. He was sweating and shaking from the nightmares. He couldn't get Ganondorf's face out of his head. But he was used to have that disgusting face in his dreams so he could bear with it. But what really worried him was that lately a new face had appeared in his dreams. The face was pale as the full-moon, he seemed to be missing his nose and the eyes were red, slim and piercing. Link shivered and got up from the ground under the tree under which he had been sleeping. He looked to the east and saw the sun rise to commence a new day. It had been three days since he left and he had gotten a bit. He travelled mostly in wolf form. He could run faster and longer without getting tired. He could've rode on Epona but since she was currently in another dimension she was a little inaccessible. He ate a quick breakfast and transformed into a wolf. He was beginning to enjoy his life as a wolf. He could hear so much more, see clearer and he felt so many different scents that he almost got dizzy. He sighed quietly. The environment had changed drastically since he left Hogwarts he had been going to the south for a while but then he went west and followed the coastline. His current view was a rocky beach not too far from a little forest. He hadn't packed much when he left. He had a little food, bow and arrows, sword and shield and some water. He kept running along the rocks on the beach until noon. He spotted something at the horizon and he smelled something familiar. He growled as he recognized the stench of Stalfos. He crept with his belly to the ground and hid behind rocks. The Stalfos spotted him before he had time to prepare an ambush. He was now forced to fight head on. Not that it mattered to him but he felt vulnerable against an armed opponent with no equipment at all. He lunged at his enemy with his mouth wide open ready close. The Stalfos blocked with his shield and forced Link to back down. Link evaded a stab from the Stalfos and strokes him in the side with his claws. The Stalfos screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Links lunged at him again and bite him in the neck. The Stalfos's head flew off and rolled into the ocean. Link threw the rest of the Stalfos the same way. He rested on the rocks for a moment to gather his strength and his thoughts.

"A Stalfos never travels into another dimension alone." Link thought for himself. He got up and run for about a half mile. Then he stops as he hears brutal voices. He once again feels the stench of at least twenty Stalfos around a campfire talking, or more growling, to each other.

"Where's our scout?" It was the leader who had spoken. He was slowly patrolling around the campfire.

"Perhaps he fell into the ocean and drowned." One of the men mumbled.

"If so I'll give him a spanking when he gets back. Count on that, Daz" The leader growled. Stalfos are not particularly smart. He took a bite of a large piece of meat.

"Why are we here anyway, Kalt?" Daz asked and raised an eyebrow. "All of our troops were suspended when lord Ganon fell." Kalt stopped dead in his tracks.

"We are here to keep those puny wizards under control. But this patrol has been sent on a special mission."

"What special mission?" Daz asked.

"We will deal with the hero of time and his pretty little princess. Reports have come to me that Huz's patrol is on the princess' tail. We are here to find the hero."

"What are we going to do when we find him?" Daz asked.

"We'll take him back through the portal in the forest, the portal which we came from. Then we'll give him to lord Ganon and he will determine his punishment." Link didn't need to hear anything after this. He turned and ran towards the forest. It was getting darker as he entered under the shadows of the trees. He roamed through the forests until midnight when he collapsed and fell asleep right where he was. He awoke early in the morning nearly freezing his fur off. He wandered out of the forest and found out that the beach had disappeared. Instead he had entered a great clearing with a lot of tree houses. He smelled magic in the air and it felt somehow familiar. Then he realized where he was. He was in Kokiri forest. He wandered around amazed that he must have fallen asleep in the portal and tumbled back into Hyrule.

"Ah!" someone screamed loudly and he turned around to see Saria screaming in horror at him. He moved closer to say hello when he remembered that he was still in his wolf form and he was very embarrassed when he transformed back to his human form. Saria looked shocked, amazed, terrified, overjoyed and disgusted at the same time.

"Link?"

"The very same." Saria came closer to him and gave him a big hug. She looked up at him. He was twice as tall as her now.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Link." Saria said and gave him a big smile.

"No, it's been eight years. That's not forever." Link corrected.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Well, that is a great story. You see Zelda and m…" Link stopped in the middle of the sentence remembering that he still had to find Zelda, stop Ganondorf and probably Voldemort too. "You know what," He said, "Let's take that when the story has an end." Saria laughed and hugged him again.

"Welcome home Link."

A/N: Okay I'm really on FIRE! He, He! Okay everyone who still reads make sure you review too. I love you guys (or girls whatever you are.)

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	9. Another return

A/N: Hello everyone who is still reading

A/N: Hello everyone who is still reading! Here's another chapter from Sargeras111. To avoid confusion I've put Oot and Tp in the same timeline if anyone was wondering why Link can transform into a wolf. I'm going to do my best to keep the story interesting and you guys don't forget to review.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 9: Another Return

Link stayed in The Kokiri Forest for several days. Everyone was very surprised how much he had grown and kept questioning him about what he ate to grow so tall. Mido was the only one who was not satisfied about Link's return. The Kokiri children arranged a huge feast for him the day he arrived. They cheered him and applauded him when he told them about his adventures in Termina. He didn't tell them about his first adventure where he went through darkness, light, fire, water and even time and he didn't tell them about his quest to save the world from Zant. Nor did he tell them about his current adventure or that the world was in grave danger again, though he was sure that Saria suspected something.

"What happened to Anju and Kafei?" One of the children asked as Link had finished his story.

"Well," Link said, "for all I know they got married and they got their happily ever after," He sighed, "Unlike me." He thought for himself as he leaned back in his chair and stared up in the starry sky. He felt very depressed as he went to bed later that night. The autumn weather was getting colder and Link felt like a knot was tied in his stomach as he thought of all those who could live happily ever after. He fell asleep in his very own bed and for the first time in two years he dreamed of his own "happily ever after" princess. He awoke as early in the morning as he heard the sound of rain against his roof. He looked outside the window to find that the sun had not yet arisen above the top of the trees. He decided to try to go back to sleep but he hadn't been trying for many minutes when he heard light footsteps on the floor. He pretended to be sleeping as he reached for the Master sword on his bedside table but the one who was sneaking around in his room caught his wrist in a steady, gentle grip. He didn't struggle, his instinct telling him it was only going to make it worse. He heard a familiar voice whisper in the half-dark room.

"I've finally found you." Link couldn't believe what he just heard. He never thought he'd hear that voice again after his adventure in the twilight. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and he looked into two red eyes. His visitor's skin had a light-grey tone and her flaming, orange hair hung over her shoulder. She gave a great smile.

"Midna?" Link whispered not quite believing in himself but since she nodded he took it as confirmation.

"Yes Link," she said quietly, "I'm back." Link shook his head not entirely sure that he wanted her to be back.

"How did you get here?" He asked. "And why? Why return now?" Midna let out a small giggle.

"Let's just say that I found an alternate route back here." Link shook his head in disbelief again. "Why? You ask. Well I just wanted to check up on you, Hero. Ensure that everything is all right."

"And now that you know that I'm all right…" Link said, "Are you going to leave me alone?" Midna's smile grew wider and more mischievous.

"No," She said playfully after a moment of consideration, "I think I'll stay here and play with you." She grabbed his chin and he instantly pulled away.

"Um… Midna are you aware that I'm currently naked?"

"So? You were always naked in your wolf form and then I was sitting on your back." Link blushed slightly.

"But," he said, "I'm in human form, YOU are in human form and you caught me naked in my bed."

"Exactly!" Midna exclaimed glad that Link finally knew where she was going.

"Midna, what game do you intend to play with me?" Link asked now more terrified than nervous.

"I think you can guess." Midna said and crept onto his bed.

"Whoa!" Link pulled the blankets as close to him as possible. "Do not, I repeat, Do NOT come any closer than that." Midna did seem to completely ignore his request because she did not back off. She grabbed Link's waist and pulled his body close to her own. It was in this moment, when Link considered killing her before it could go any farther, when Saria chose to enter the room. As soon as she did she stopped dead in her tracks staring at them with her mouth wide open. Midna turned around and noticed that they just got company. No one said anything for the most uncomfortable six minutes in Link's life.

"Midna…" he gritted between his teeth, "Get. The hell. Of. Me." When Midna didn't seem to react he pushed her down on the floor. He got dressed and turned to look at Saria. Midna had mysteriously disappeared but Saria was still standing on the exact same spot.

"Link, you've got some explaining to do!" She yelled, her face just as red as Link's.

"Okay Saria look," he said sitting down on the window sill grabbing his weapons, "I'm not really good explaining." Saria nodded and folded her arms over her chest.

"I agree."

"Great," Link said, "So… I'm just gonna take off." And with that he jumped out of the window and ran through the village, he got on Epona and he rode out to Hyrule field.

"So much for coming home." Link muttered and thought that he was probably gonna kick Midna's ass if she got back. "No." He thought for himself. "She's probably gonna take it as a sex game and start drooling over me again."

A/N: And that's it. Bless everyone who is still reading I'm very grateful for that. Just so you know this is NOT a Midink fic so if that's what you're waiting you should probably stop reading. I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I probably won't be getting much up for a while. Again thanks to everyone who's reading and double thanks to all who review. Yours truly

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	10. Here we go again

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone I really love you all

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone I really love you all! Now I'd be really glad if the Midink shippers left off because I was serious about what I said. This is a ZeLink fanfic. You have been warned.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 10: Here we go again

When Link entered Hyrule field it was still morning. He hated Midna now. Because of her bizarre need to be all over him he had to leave his first home. He kicked Epona's sides making her run faster as he thought through his situation. If he wanted to purchase Ganondorf and Voldemort he needed a stepping stone of some sort. He decided to ask the Zoras for help.

"After all," he thought, "princess Ruto has some high thoughts about me and I can use that to my advantage." He smiled as he got closer to the Zora River only to realise that the stream was too strong. Now he couldn't cross the river until the ebb came in the morning. He dismounted Epona and let her wander off to eat some grass. As for himself he caught some fish in the river and ate it. When he had cleaned up he dozed off. He had a flashback from one of his adventures.

Flashback

_It was all over now. The moblins had taken the eastern gate and the Stalfos horde massed through the gate burning down every house in sight, slaughtering every man that crossed their path to the castle. Link's forces desperately defended the Temple of Time preventing the Stalfos' to enter. Link turned to see the castle burn and fall. Zelda was still in there._

"_No," he whispered and cut off the head of another moblin, "it couldn't be true." Then Zelda showed up behind him and held him tightly._

"_Link," she said tears streaming down her face, "It's all over for you. Get into the Temple of Time with the stones. Open the door of time and take up the sword again." She pushed him into the Temple and began to shut the door behind him._

"_Link," she cried just before the door closed, "Find me again."_

End of flashback

Link opened his eyes and screamed out in agony until he realised that it was only a nightmare. He got up and noticed that the water flow had been drastically slowed. Though it was many hours until morning he decided to go to the Zoras now. He jumped across the river and followed it until he reached a waterfall. He played Zelda's lullaby on his ocarina and the water flow weakened and revealed a hidden entrance in the mountain. He entered and found himself in Zora's domain. It would have been pitch black if not for the torches that hang on the walls. The fire from the torches was reflected in the water and Link looked at his own reflection. He was carrying several scars from his previous battles the biggest one reaching from his ear and over his cheek. He took a torch to get a look around. He walked up some stairs to the king's audience chamber. It looked exactly as when he last was there. He heard footsteps coming closer to him and he heard a voice in the dark.

"Hello again Link." Prince Ralis, Ruto's younger brother, stepped into the light of Link's torch.

"Ralis," Link said and shook Ralis hand, "what brings you here at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same," Ralis said now looking curious; "after all you're the guest."

"Fine," Link said, "I need to speak with Ruto."

"My sister is fast asleep." Ralis said with a little annoyed tone, "like everyone else."

"Big surprise there," Link said sarcastically, "I mean it's probably like dawn in one hour and we're the only ones up." Ralis laughed.

"Come on," he said, "let me show you something." Link didn't expect much as he followed Ralis up the stairs to King Zora's throne. He thought he had seen everything one could see in Zora's domain. Therefore he was surprised when Ralis knocked on a loose stone in the wall. The stones separated and revealed a set of stairs that went down into complete darkness. Link was in awe of it.

"Nice isn't it?" Ralis said as they went down the stairs, "don't drop your torchlight, it is pitch black down here." The stairs kept going down but after about a hundred metres they ended and Link looked into a large corridor which was lit up with torches on both sides. Prince Ralis took Link's torch and placed it on the wall with the other torches.

"Follow me." He whispered and he started walking down the corridor with Link close behind him. The corridor eventually split off in opposite directions. Ralis started to mumble.

"To the left here." He kept it going as the crossroads passed before them. "To the right, left, left, right, left, right, right, left."

"What happens if we take the wrong path?" Link asked, now quite nervous. A rat ran to the right as they went left.

"Watch that rat." Prince Ralis said and Link turned around just in time to see the rat pierced on spears that shot up from the floor, the sealing and both of the walls. The spears withdrew after a few minutes.

"Who built this tunnel?" Link asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No one knows." Ralis said, "I'm the only one alive who knows. We'll go to the right here." They entered a large room filled with red potion, spears, axes, swords, bows arrows and armour.

"This is an emergency supply depot." Ralis said with pride in his voice, "If war comes this chamber will be the Zora's hideout." He opened the door to a smaller room and Link saw it was stuffed with food from the floor to the sealing.

"It's amazing." Link said and he really meant it.

"However I didn't bring you here just to show you. I want you to have this." Ralis showed him a sword. Its hilt was in platinum and the grip was in pure gold. Link unsheathed the sword and found that the blade had markings on it. _Hymn ash valif semn galt trew quimn se ujder de selan (i totally made that up) _That's what it said.

"Youth who carries this blade shall wield the strength of the sea." Ralis translated, "I don't know what it means though."

"You're giving this to me?" Link asked not really believing it.

"Are you def?" Ralis said in annoyance, "When I say "I want you to have this" I mean I want you to have it. Now let's go back." Ralis knocked on another loose stone and a new wall opened. It led up to the entrance of Zora's domain. Ralis smiled as Link strapped the large sword to his back.

"Emergency depots always have an escape route." The Zoras had awoken while they had been gone.

"So now I gotta find your sister, thanks for the sword." Link said and was about to dash away but Ralis grabbed his arm.

"My sister sleeps for a very long time. You might as well eat breakfast and lunch before she wakes up." After breakfast they spent the time before lunch diving. After lunch a high-pitched voice yelled.

"Link!"

"Oh god!" Link said and prepared for a few minutes of huge pain.

"You wanted to see me?" Ruto was almost as tall as himself and her eyes clearly stated where she was going.

"Uh… yeah can we take it a little more private?" Link asked not wanting any misunderstandings.

"Sure follow me." Ruto said leading him to a room next to the audience chamber.

"Okay I think this room is a little big for me." Link said looking around the huge. His eyes landed on the bed. It was a double.

"Yeah, that's why I'll be living here with my fiancée." Ruto smirked and took his hand.

"Um… right. Can I be alone here for a moment I need to pack up?"

"Sure." Ruto left the room and Link was about to hang off his swords when a blast of smoke appeared and there was Midna. Link didn't notice her so she snuck up on him from behind and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"It's either Midna or the cold clingy hands of death." Link said bitterly.

"It's Midna!" she exclaimed and turned him around.

"Damn it." Link muttered. Before he could do anything Midna had closed her arms around his waist and Ruto entered the room.

"Link, what is she doing in our room?" She yelled at him her face beating red.

"I can explain…" Link began but Ruto cut him off.

"No you can't."

"You're right I can't." Link confessed. He turned to watch Midna disappear in another puff of smoke, "well I'll be following her example." And with that Link stormed out of the door and went through the secret passageway, through the corridor and into the supply depot. He escaped through the escape route and jumped into Zora River. He heard Ruto screaming very loudly and he swam as fast as he could to Hyrule field with one thought in his head.

"Why me? Why me?"

A/N: That's it I can't write anymore right now. But hey this is my tenth chapter who would've thought? And look I passed ten thousand words! Yay! Things are looking up! Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing you guys are so great I would never have gotten this far without you! I'll update as soon as I can. Please review. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	11. Dying hope

A/N: So sorry for the long wait but I just got a Fire Emblem radiant dawn (and I already beat it) so I've been busy

A/N: So sorry for the long wait but I just got a Fire Emblem radiant dawn (and I already beat it) so I've been busy. Please keep read and PLEASE review.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 11: Dying hope

Harry woke with a start and looked around the tent. Ron, Hermione and Dark were still asleep but Zelda's bed was already empty. Harry put on his glasses, got dressed and went outside the tent. He found Zelda just outside eating a quick breakfast. Harry noticed she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her. Zelda turned and looked at him. She was shaking.

"I'm so worried. I mean what if we do all this in vain? I mean it's possible that Link is… is…"

"Don't say it." Harry said and put his hand over her mouth, "Link is the best warrior I have ever known. Not to mention the greatest bonehead in history of time. He's NOT dead!" Zelda shivered when he said it. "Until we know for certain if he is alive we will presume he is alive." Zelda nodded. Ron, Hermione and Dark came out of the tent just a moment later. Without a word Dark went into the forest. Ron and Hermione sat down and ate their breakfast.

"Where was he going?" Ron asked and nodded against the forest.

"How would I know?" Harry asked, "He was asleep when I went outside."

"He probably just had to go pee. Or do shadows really need that?" Ron's comment caused fifteen very uncomfortable minutes. Hermione broke the silence.

"So where are we going now?"

"Well." Harry said trying to remember the most important tasks ahead, "If we are going to find Link we'll need to keep Sheik under control. So once we get to Hyrule we'll set out to find someone who can keep her calm."

"But who would that be?" Ron asked. Harry couldn't answer that since he didn't know many Hylians.

"I suggest Impa." Zelda said and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not really comfortable around Imps but if that's all you've got then…"

"Not Imps Ron, Impa." Hermione said and punched him in the arm, "who is she?"

"She was my attendant when I was little." Zelda said, "Like Sheik she is a Sheikah and she lives in Kakariko village at the foot of Death Mountain."

"Wow that sounds really pleasant." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Ron." Harry said. Ron gave him a mischievous smile. Mostly to change subject Hermione asked Zelda how it came that she had a Sheikah as an attendant.

"It's tradition." Zelda answered simply, "to prove the alliance between Hylians and Sheikahs. The Sheikahs send one of their warriors to take care of the heir to the Hylian throne."

"If you were raised by a Sheikah then did you have any contact with your birthparents?" Hermione asked looking shocked.

"Well mum died when I was little so Impa has been my mother-character. And the contact I've had with my dad is basically when he lectured me on how to rule a kingdom. So yeah you could say that I never had any contact with my birthparents."

"I've been there." Harry said bitterly.

"I was dead inside until he found me." Zelda smiled happily now.

"Link?" Harry asked and Zelda nodded.

"I met him in one of Castle Town's back alleys. I was thirteen."

"That reminds me of a question." Ron said, "How old is Link anyway?"

"When I met him he was fifteen and now he is nineteen."

"Oh right. What happened in that back alley anyway?" Hermione asked. Her expression clearly gave away that this little anecdote interested her.

"Well when I was little I used to sneak around in disguise on the "Lower levels" of the city." Zelda confessed blushing slightly, "and there were these thugs that terrorised me and then out of nowhere a shining sword pierced one of them." Harry remembered that the story was nearly identical to his own first encounter with Link. Harry mentally accused Link for playing hero but then he realised that he himself also did that if given the moment. "And without a word he killed the other thugs." Zelda continued, "And then he walked me home to the castle. It was really different from having a platoon of guards escorting you."

"Tell me about it." Harry muttered recalling how aurors followed his every move. He felt a sudden sting in his scar and the last thing he saw was that Hermione and Zelda further discussed Link while Ron, obviously from boredom of the subject, had fallen asleep. Overjoyed. That's how Harry would describe himself. For the first time in a long time he felt truly alive. His cold voice called out into the night.

"Ganondorf!" He said, "Ganondorf!" The Gerudo warlock appeared at his side.

"I bring good news Voldemort." He said with a grin, "The Stalfos clans have all set out to find him and the re-dead are currently being mobilized."

"Good." Harry said, "Very good. Have you located our target?"

"Actually I've located both of our targets." Ganondorf said and from the sound of his voice Harry could tell that he was very pleased with himself.

"Excellent!" Harry yelled and burst out in laughter, "We will soon give the order to strike!"

"Are your wizards ready?" Ganondorf asked.

"They are always ready. They only wait for my signal." Harry said a smile still on his face. Harry awoke and found himself back by the tent. Ron, Hermione looked at him worriedly.

"It was Him again wasn't it?" Ron more stated than asked.

"Yes." Harry said breathing heavily, "I think Vol…"

"Don't say the name Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Demort is up to something really bad."

"Harry, please just listen to me!" Zelda grabbed Harry's arm and looked him in the eyes, "You-know-who has put a taboo on the name. If you say it He'll know where you are."

"That's how he tracks his enemies." Ron said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "His most powerful enemies are the only ones who dare to say his name. So he put a taboo on it."

"This means He'll be here any moment." Harry said.

"If we get to Hyrule quickly we can sweep our tracks away." Zelda said, "I can use Farore's wind to take us to Link's bedroom in Hyrule. I placed a warp point there."

"Why would you place a warp point in his bedroom?" Ron asked and raised an eyebrow. Zelda turned beating red.

"Because." She mumbled, "Now let's go." In this moment Dark emerged from the forest dragging a body along with him. He looked like a troll just had hit him with a giant bat.

"This pathetic creature has something to tell us." He spat and dragged Wand-tail into the light, "Hermione, did you pack any Verita-serum?" Before he had finished the question Hermione showed up with a bottle. She poured some of it in Wand-tail's mouth.

"Where is Link?" Dark yelled at him.

"You search in vain." Wand-tail smiled and grabbed for a dagger under his robe, "Your little hero is dead." And with that he took the dagger and cut himself in the heart and fell to the ground.

A/N: And that's that! If you still enjoy this show please, please, PLEASE review. School is starting up on Tuesday so that may get in the way of my typing. But I'll get my own computer soon so hopefully that'll weigh it up. Yours truly!

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	12. Court is now in session

A/N: Here we go again

A/N: Here we go again. Everything is a disaster and what am I gonna create of this? Read and review to find out!!

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 12: Court is now in session

A fatal silence occurred. Harry looked around to see everyone's expression. Dark looked devastated, Zelda was shaking as if a Dementor was right next to her. Hermione had buried her face in her hands and Ron had his mouth wide open and he looked pretty dumb. Dark noticed that Wand-tail was holding a bloody, green and torn tunic. Without a word Harry, Ron and Dark started to take down the tent while Hermione did her best to comfort the huge wreck which only a few minutes before had been a cheerful princess. Between her many sobs Harry could make out a few words.

"He was everything to me. When he was with me I felt like nothing could ever harm me." Harry felt a knot in his stomach because that was exactly how he had felt about his parents and his godfather. That as long as someone protects you nothing can harm you. But as all protections it would eventually disappear.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked no one particular, "If Link is dead then we've got nothing more to search for right?"

"Harry, the reason we are searching for Link is because he would probably know who the hero of time is." Hermione reminded him, "We'll just have to search on our own."

"Please just listen to me!" Zelda screamed and everybody looked at her, "I've been trying to tell you ever since we left Hogwarts but you wouldn't let me. Link is the Hero of time." Harry, Ron and Hermione froze in their places and Dark gave a big sigh.

"So that's it then?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and Harry felt a sting of sorrow in him. No, he thought, Link couldn't be dead. It wasn't fair!

"I don't know about you." Zelda said bitterly and wiped away the tears, "But I will keep looking for Link. I need more proof than a bloody tunic to believe that Link Avalon is dead."

"But we gave Wand-tail Verita-serum." Hermione objected, "That force you to tell the truth and he clearly said that Link is dead."

"But it's possible." Dark said, "That someone just told him that Link was dead and Wand-tail believed it."

"You're willing to look for him too?" Harry didn't quite believe it.

"You don't understand." Zelda said and shook her head, "you don't understand how Hyrule would react if they found out that Link died. It's as if Dumbledore would die. Then how would people react?" Harry considered this for a moment. So far he had only considered his own personal reaction if Dumbledore died but now he realised the magnitude that would spread over the entire wizarding world.

"And that's why I won't give up until I find clearer evidence that he is dead." Zelda's voice left no room for argument.

"Agreed." Dark said with equal determine, "I will help you to find him."

"Well if you put it like that." Ron said and shrugged his shoulders, "I'll follow you." Harry and Hermione stared in shock as Ron sided with the two Hylians. Harry knew that if Ron was going Hermione was soon to follow. And so she did.

"Then I'll go too." Harry said and walked over to them, "I really want to find Link." Zelda smiled now.

"I'm so glad I got you guys as friends." Hermione smiled too and gave her a comforting hug.

"And your friends promise you that we will find Link."

"Okay are we just gonna stay here and grow old or are we gonna find ourselves a hero?" Ron asked and Zelda laughed.

"All right." She said looking a little happier, "Let's visit Link's house." Warping with Farore's wind was completely different from Disapparting. Disapparting felt like you were pressed through a tube of toothpaste but Farore's wind felt like a light breeze was passing you by. Before Harry knew it he was standing in what seemed to be a small cottage. Ron had landed on a small bed where Hermione had landed mere seconds later causing an extremely uncomfortable situation. Dark landed on a bookcase and Zelda was sitting on a small table.

"Where are we?" Harry was feeling very dizzy.

"We are in Kokiri Forest in southern Hyrule." Zelda said simply.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked harshly pushing Ron off her.

"I think we can pick up Link's trail from here." Dark said.

"Why do you think that?" Ron asked getting up from the bed.

"Because this was Link's first home." Dark answered, "I think that he should have been here at some point if only to gain a foothold in his search for Ganondorf."

"So we'll just ask around in the village?" Hermione stated. Dark nodded and they went outside. Hardly anyone was up in the little village. The three wizards, who still was used to magical and stunning things, were amazed. The sun was rising and someone came out of a house at the far end of the village. Zelda and Dark walked up to her followed by the three wizards.

"Good morning Saria." Zelda greeted her happily.

"Oh, hi Zelda." Saria greeted back. Then she noticed Dark and her eyes turned to steel.

"What nerve you have to come back here Link." She gritted between her teeth.

"Well that's just typical!" Dark exclaimed in frustration, "The shadow have to take all the shit that the substance do."

"Saria, Dark, Dark, Saria." Zelda introduced.

"What of your other friends?" Saria asked and smiled up to the surprised wizards.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Saria." Zelda introduced again, "Friends of Link." Saria eyes turned to steel when the name came up.

"Looking for Link, huh?" She said coldly.

"Have you seen him?" Zelda asked urgently.

"Why yes. I've seen him very much." Saria answered and folded her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" Dark asked cautiously.

"He came here about a week ago and stayed over the night." Saria said.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"Well I'll tell you." Saria replied, "The morning after he came I was going to wake him up for breakfast but he was accompanied."

"By who?" Dark asked already suspecting the worst.

"Midna." Saria answered simply, "He had the princess of twilight in his bed." Zelda's mouth opened in shock.

"Okay let's clear up this mess good before we accuse my substance." Dark said sounding a lot like a lawyer at court, "Did it look like Link had been prepared for her to come?"

"No." Saria confessed.

"And now we know that Link hadn't planned the meeting." Dark said relieved over his progress, "And did he look happy about it?"

"No." Saria confessed again.

"Aha!" Dark exclaimed in triumph, "So that means he did not know she was coming and he did not like it! My dear jury…" He said and pointed at Zelda, Harry, Ron and Hermione, "… With this new evidence behind me I demand that my client will immediately be set free and to be cleared of all charges!" Saria raised an eyebrow. "Sorry I got a little carried away." Dark excused himself, "But my point is now that Link is innocent I would really like to know where he went."

"He burst out of the village very quickly." Saria said in an excusing tone, "But the guard at the entrance said he had mumbled something about the Zoras."

"Well then off we go!" Zelda exclaimed, "To Zora's Domain!"

A/N: Yahoo! I'm finally done with the chapter! (I know the title sucks doesn't it?) Not much happened here but I really felt like writing one more. Please hold out with me and pretty please review. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	13. A miraculous escape

A/N: Okay school is up again (It totally sucks btw)

A/N: Okay school is up again (It totally sucks btw). I thought this up during math period so it might suck. But please R&R anyway!

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 13: A miraculous escape

Link slowly opened his eyes. He felt sore all over and a stinging pain shot through his back. He tried to move only to find that he was chained. He felt one around his forehead and one strapped around his waist. Both his wrists and his ankles were strapped. When he managed to adjust his eyes he saw that whoever had captured him had taken off his tunic and whipped him. A few red scars over his chest provided him with this information. He looked around the room. It was a large hall with torches on the walls and a huge pedestal in the middle of the room. He didn't know where he was because he had fainted when they took him. They had come in the dark that night. He remembered now.

Flashback

Link was pissed. Midna had messed with him for the last time. He mounted Epona as soon as he had swum across Zora River and he rode away in a slow trot. He had gone through his situation again.

"I've lost all of my chances with the Kokiri and the Zora." He concluded, "So that'll leave me with the Gorons I suppose." He stopped at nightfall in the forest surrounding Kakariko Village. He set up a campfire and fell asleep almost immediately. Later that night he woke up because someone was walking outside the clearing in which he had fallen asleep. He grabbed the Master Sword and the Zora Sword, one in each hand, and looked carefully around the clearing. Someone really fast leapt out of the shadows of the trees and knocked him unconscious.

End of Flashback

Link was abruptly taken away from his memories by the sound of footsteps on the floor. Someone was walking in the huge, almost completely dark room lighting more torches until he could see the entire room. He saw that the one who had lightened the troches was a familiar Gerudo.

"And what do we have here?" She mocked Link harshly, "The sword-carrying little pretty-boy."

"Nice to see you to, Nabooru." Link replied as if she just had said "Hi Link."

"A little sarcastic are we?" Nabooru smirked and grabbed his chin, "Do you find "Hanging-out" comfortable?"

"I can honestly say I've been better." Link muttered, slowly growing tired of the conversation.

"Would you care for some information?" Nabooru asked, releasing his chin.

"Sure." Link replied.

"You see these chains? They are not just chains, but they have spikes on the inside piercing your skin in this very moment."

"No way!"

"The loss of blood should kill you in three hours." Nabooru grinned, "Too-de-loo!" And with that she turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Link managed to say. Nabooru turned around.

"Yes, pretty-boy?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Link asked her. She looked him in the eyes.

"Why? Because you chose the snooty little princess over me!" She was crying now. Link was shocked.

"And you imprison me to get closer to me?" Nabooru didn't answer him. She slowly walked out the door sobbing. Link felt like throwing something in the wall. He felt like destroying something or someone. In this moment a puff of smoke appeared and there stood Midna once again. Link felt like throwing up. Midna had found him tied up and topless.

"Midna I'm not in the mood." Link said bowing his head down. Midna walked up to him and caressed his cheek.

"My dear Link." She whispered to him, "I'll get you out of those chains." And just like she had done when Link was trapped in Hyrule Castle she snapped the chains off him. With a miraculous newfound strength Link stood up. He felt all his emotions, feelings and pain replaced by one feeling.

"And now you're expecting me to "repay" you the favour, don't you?" His voice was lower and colder than before.

"No." Midna smirked, "I'll let you go." She felt Link's skin itch under her touch. Tattoos appeared. Midna lifted his face to reveal that his cerulean eyes had paled. They were now plain white. His face had no expression at all and Midna stepped back in horror.

"It's Unwise of you to lower your guard." Link commented and grabbed Midna's throat. "You mortal fool." He whispered and threw into the wall knocking her unconscious. Death. That was what Link felt as he walked past Midna and out of the room. He roamed the halls of the castle which had served as his prison and slaughtered every Gerudo inside. He stormed out to find a huge Gerudo camp surrounding him. He killed three hundred Gerudos. But then Nabooru showed up with her elite thieves. She stared at Link with horror in her eyes. Link shot her a deadly glare. He held up his sword.

"I heard you gave the Gerudos a new motto." He hissed, "Something like "Why use your blade when you can use your tongue." Nabooru didn't move an inch. "You're a naive fool, Nabooru." Link continued, "You mean we are to use the sword in the name of peace? No matter how you twist it, a sword will always be a weapon. The art of the sword is the art of killing. Haven't I proven that tonight?" Nabooru still didn't move.

"I may hate the Gerudo race but here's a piece of advice. Ganondorf's force united the people. Your cunning is tearing it apart." Link turned around and walked out of the camp leaving Nabooru to her thoughts. The Gerudos would never ever in their entire history forget the slaughter that took place ion that night. They wouldn't forgive. And they would never forget.

A/N: I know kind of short right. I needed to include this event for future reference. I typed Link's changing as I listened to Gone with the sin and I listened to The Kinslayer as I wrote about the massacre. And If anyone is confused about Link's new appearance he now looks like Oni-Link from Majora's Mask. Have fun until next time. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	14. Animal I have become

A/N: wow school's really killing me

A/N: wow school's really killing me! Who would've thought that eight grade was this exhausting. Thank god I can fall back to my story when things get rough. I got the main idea from music period and we were playing someday someway (great song btw). I hope people still read this and I DEARLY hope people still feel like reviewing.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 14: Animal I have become

Zelda, Dark, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran out of Kokiri Forest to Hyrule Field where they realized it was midday.

"Let's go!" Harry exclaimed.

"We're on our way!" Dark screamed.

"Fortune favours the bold!" Hermione waved her fist into the air.

"I'm hungry!" Ron said.

"I'm fed up with your complaining!" Hermione shot an angry look at him.

"Hey, Ron!" Zelda smirked. "They have the best fish dishes in history in Zora's Domain. Feel for a fish?" Ron's face was immediately shining up as the thought of fish ran through his head. He marched in front of all the others with spirit and head held high.

"So let's find this Hero guy." He said as if he'd been talking about taking a walk.

"Even if I have to re-animate his corpse." Dark smiled and Ron laughed. Harry realised that Ron and Dark was very much alike. They had been sort of the Hero's shadow all along always on the edge of the spotlight. Harry thought it was unfair to both of them since they both had helped out the hero a lot. Hermione did not enjoy the thought of having to climb up the river but Ron looked so very cheerful that he looked like he could have carried her. When they arrived at the river they found that it was ebb so they could walk all the way up to the waterfall without practically getting wet at all. When they entered Zora's Domain they were, just like Link before them, greeted by prince Ralis' smiling face.

"Your Majesty." He greeted Zelda with a bow.

"Come off, Ralis." Zelda said slightly embarrassed, "You're a royal too and therefore to be treated as my equal."

"Huh." Prince Ralis did not seem to have understood half of what she said.

"Anyway." Zelda said to break the silence, "These are friends of me and Link and you remember Dark, don't you?" Zelda made a hand gesture at Dark who entertained himself by hitting on a Zora girl. Ralis turned red.

"Hey Dark, get the heck off my cousin!" He screamed giving Dark a warning gesture. Dark turned and noticed him and waved good-bye to the girl who giggled away. "So, did you come here for a specific reason or just so Dark could pick up my cousin?" Ralis asked and shot an angry look at Dark.

"Actually we would like to have a private talk to your big sister." Zelda said putting a look of urgency on her face.

"You too?" Ralis said in surprise, "My, she's getting popular."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked obviously nervous about talking to a fish-human.

"Link came here a few days ago looking for her as well." Ralis replied, "I'll go get her then." He dashed up to Ruto's private room and came down with her two minutes later.

"Have fun with her." Ralis said walking off to the audience chamber. It did not look like Ruto was in the mood for talking so Zelda tried to keep things short.

"I heard Link visited a couple of days ago." Zelda began. Ruto broke the glass in her hand, "Do you know where he went?" Ruto sobbed slightly.

"I do not know." She began with utmost drama in her voice, "The last thing I remember was that he was cheating on me in our own room with that twilight whore." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are we talking about the same twilight whore as last time?" He asked just so he knew. Zelda nodded.

"So you are accusing my client again?" Dark asked with a tone that said "You're going down."

"Oh no, she got him started." Hermione mumbled as they all prepared for the things to come. Dark spent twelve minutes proving that Link was completely innocent. When Ruto, exhausted from her loss at court, finally admitted her defeat Dark immediately raised the question as to what Link was doing in her room.

"So now you are forbidding my own fiancée to live with me?" Ruto asked coldly.

"He's NOT your fiancé." Zelda spat out with sudden heat.

"But I caught him first." Ruto teased.

"Aha!" Dark said, "Ruto has accused my client for being her fiancé! He's innocent because…" Dark couldn't get the time he needed to finish his speech because Ruto felt that she could not take another round and she fled up to her room. On the way up the stairs she encountered prince Ralis who was on the way down.

"Sorry you had to see that." He excused himself, "As for Link's whereabouts my best guess would be for you to go Death Mountain."

"Why is that?" Zelda asked.

"Because that's how Link's mind works." Ralis answered simply, "Link is used to go through the races Kokiri, Zora and Goron. It's just in his nature."

"It does make sense." Zelda admitted, "After all that's what he went through on his first adventure."

"I suppose it is Death Mountain next?" Harry suggested and Hermione nodded in agreement. As they were about to leave Ron turned up around the corner seemingly filled with fish.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"It was nothing important." Harry assured him, "Although you should know we're going to Death Mountain."

"Fine by me." Ron said still smiling.

"If you're fed everything is fine by you." Hermione pointed out. They arrived by the forest at the foot of Death Mountain by nightfall. Zelda and Hermione decided that before they set up a camp they should check the forest. They ventured about half-way through it without noticing anything creepy, strange or dangerous.

"Let's go back and set up a camp." Dark said nodding to the edge of the forest. Harry was about to walk away when he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned his gaze and found that there was a blade on his shoulder barely touching the skin of his neck. The owner of the blade was tall with a face that lacked any emotion. He had strange tattoos on his cheeks and his eyes were plain white as a blizzard. His voice was colder than a whole winter night at the very roof of Snowpeak.

"One step and this little hero's little pretty head will be abruptly separated from his neck." Everyone turned around in shock and horror to witness "The Boy who lived" being so vulnerable. So mortal and so close to his own doom. Harry tried to struggle against his captor but he felt a massive strength putting his hands on his back, the blade still to his throat.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you." The swordsman said, "The more you struggle the harder I will press this cold blade to your throat." Harry felt warm blood pouring out from a light wound on his neck where the blade had sunk in. "Listen very carefully." He said to the shocked people in front of him, "Your pretty-boy here will be released on one condition. Is that you tell me the exact location of Princess Zelda Harkinian, princess of Hyrule." Zelda who had been hiding in the bushes stepped into the light whispering.

"I recognize you."

A/N: Sorta cliffhanger right? So how will Harry make it through here and how does Zelda know this guy? Well I should get more time typing since weekend is coming and I'll get my own computer at Saturday. Please keep reading and remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	15. When the rain falls

A/N: It's really tight now guys

A/N: It's really tight now guys. I'm sorry if it's too short time between the updates but I really need to get stuff out of my head. And thank you so much for the reviews it's really and greatly appreciated. Let's start the engines!

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 15: When the rain falls

No one moved. Harry felt the blood that ran down his neck getting mixed with rain. He looked up in the sky to find that a light rain had begun to fall over the trees. His captor seemed surprised by Zelda but he didn't flinch an inch. He still had Harry in a vice grip.

"Are you Zelda?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, I am Zelda." She answered, "And you have no idea how long I've wanted to see you again… Hero of time." Hermione gasped and Ron looked shocked. Dark walked up to his substance with absolute and definite grief in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" He asked in horror, "You never ever took hostages, you didn't attack from behind and you NEVER attacked a friend." Link didn't reply but Harry felt his grip around his neck loosen up. Harry broke free and walked over to his friends.

"In my entire life." Link began, "I've been played with like a toy. First it was "Find the spiritual stones, Link." And then it was "Free the sages, Link." And then I had to ravel through dimensions and being an animal half the time. Do you know why I did all this stuff? Do you know why I gave up my life?"

"Why?" Zelda asked him.

"I did it for you." Link muttered to the princess, "I did it all so I could be with you. Because I love you." Zelda's mouth was wide open, "And if that means I have to take the soul of an animal into my body then so be it."

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" Ron questioned.

"I took the soul of my wolf-form and mixed it with my human body. I created the perfect warrior, the one who will deal with this once and for all." Silence followed. "So I'll go to Death Mountain to try to make the Gorons to help me."

"There's no need, brother." A voice called. Darunia appeared behind the trees and looked at Link with sad eyes.

"Darunia." Link said turning to face his brother, "What are you doing here?" The sage gave a great sigh before answering.

"My people have all been taken." He said.

"I'll just save them like last time." Link decided simply.

"No, they are out of reach Link!" Darunia said putting a head on the hero's shoulder, "You can only free them by defeating Ganondorf. That's why I wanted you to have these." He handed link a pair of gauntlets with spikes at the knuckles, "Theses are the Gauntlets of Volvagias' fire. With these your strength and stamina will be doubled. It is the Goron's most sacred artefact. Good luck, brother." Darunia passed out on the ground. Link tried to feel his heartbeat but he found none.

"He can't be dead." However when Link rolled him over he discovered a deep cut in the back, "No! It can't be!" Link started to cry over his brother's dead body.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked no one specifically but Link answered. He turned his face towards them with cold death in his pale eyes.

"What we will do?" He said with an evil smile, "We will do revenge." Slowly his eyes turned back into cerulean blue and his tattoos disappeared, "I'm going to crush Ganondorf." Even though Link's eyes were once again blue they looked more terrifying than ever. Zelda ewnt up to him and hugged him whispering into his ear.

"I love you."

"Amass all of Hyrule's warriors. We will fight." And so they did. Zora Pike men arrived from the rivers, Sheikah fighters came down the mountain, Kokiri mages warped to their side and even Gerudo riders arrived. The entire Hylian army arrived at Zelda's call and Link was names supreme General of all the forces. They moved out five days after Darunia's death. The hugest army in Hylian history marched down the hills of Hyrule field. Suddenly a huge shadow was spotted at the horizon. All of Ganondorf's minions had gathered to face the Hylian army. Link called for a halt and rounded up his men.

"People of Hyrule!" He called to the army, "This is what we all gathered for! To crush these tainted beasts and drive them from our homeland once and for all!" His words were greeted with roars and battle-cries, "But a victory demands sacrifices! Look around you. They are your brothers and sisters. They would all give their lives to ensure that you can live in peace! And so that none of our sons or daughters will have to endure this nightmare! I will be ready to give my life for everyone of you! Are you ready?" Once again roars and cries echoed even louder than before, "Soldiers of Hyrule! Riders of the desert! Mages of the trees! Warriors of shadows! Fighters of Water! Charge!" And so they did. Link rode in the front with the Gerudo cavalry, backed up by Spears and swords and finally the mages ran in the back line. The armies clashed among the hills of Hyrule. Link cut straight through three lines of Bulbins with his two swords and the Gerudos took care of what he missed. However their charge was stopped by Stalfos with raised shields. Hylians and Zoras struck hole in their defences and then the Sheikahs finished them off with needles and knives. Victory seemed near when the Black knights stormed in from behind and cut down the mages. The Gerudos stormed to the knights but Link kept the footmen focused on the enemies ahead. The battle ended after seven hours of fighting in Hyrule's favour. But the casualties were huge. Only about thirty Gerudos were left living. The Hylian and Zora soldiers had been halved and the Sheikahs had finally become extent. A handful Kokiri Children were still breathing, most of them had died during the Black knights' rush. However Zelda searched frantically among the bodies for someone very particular. She found him kneeling before the body of a little girl with green hair and blue eyes. She had a smile on her face and it looked like she was sleeping peacefully. And she did sleep… The eternal and final sleep. Zelda recognized the girl as Saria and the man as Link.

"I couldn't find him." Link muttered between the sobs, "Ganondorf is not even here. Everyone has died in vain! And it's my fault!" Zelda held him close letting him cry out on her shoulder.

"They have not died in vain." Zelda comforted him, "They have rid the world of the foulest creatures."

"I will avenge them all." Link swore to her, "I will kill him. I swear I will kill him." Link kept crying while Zelda slowly stroke his hair. Harry and Ron rallied the few remaining soldiers and sent them all home. They were all glad to be able to leave the warfare. Hermione tended to the wounded that still lived while Dark piled all the corpses, creature and Hylian alike and set them to flames. Link held Saria's tiny body in his arms.

"I'll bury her in the Sacred Forest Meadow." He sniffled.

"I don't think she would have wanted that." Zelda said thoughtfully, "Think about Saria. I think if she ever died in battle she would have wanted to die as all the others. Nothing fancy, nothing special she wanted to end just like the others. Don't you agree?" Link thought about it for a few minutes. It sounded just like Saria to want to share everyone's fate. With this in mind he placed her little body next to the huge bonfire and soon she was consumed by the flames, still smiling. The following morning Harry reminded them that the battle was not over yet. It was the Death eaters, Ganondorf and Lord Voldemort himself.

"So what do we do now?" Dark asked.

"We will round up the wizards." Harry concluded, "And we will take the Death eaters by force."

"And then what will we do?" Ron asked him.

"_You_ will not do anything." Harry said walking over to Link, "But _we_ will kill the dark lords. That is our destiny."

"But we'll come with you. And help you." Hermione tried.

"No, you won't." Link cut off all protest, "No one can interfere. Not even you, Dark. We'll have to do this alone."

"And what if you die?" Dark exclaimed.

"Then we'll drag Voldemort and Ganondorf with us." Harry decided, "And nothing no one do will ever change that."

A/N: That was tough to write! I'm exhausted! So I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did and I also hope you will be with me until the bitter end. Keep reading and don't forget to review. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	16. Wizards at war

A/N: I've not vanished from the face of earth, people

A/N: I've not vanished from the face of earth, people! I've just gotten out of the flue –Hard coughing- So It's been rough on me. I think I have figured the rest of the plot. We're near the end so just hold out a little while longer. And you can make time pass by R&R.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 16: Wizards at war

The very same night our heroes decided to depart back through the portal. Back to England. They arrived by the same place where they had last left the land, by the shore of a lake in Scotland. However there was something about the scene that had changed. Bodies were strewn everywhere, wizards and witches that did not know or did not confess the whereabouts of Harry and his friends and allies. No one moved and there were no wounds on the bodies.

"They were all murdered by Death eaters most likely." Harry said and examined the bodies to see if someone he knew had fallen. He didn't recognize any face but he heard Ron shouting from far away.

"Harry! It's Mad-eye Moody! He's dead!" The information shot like a bolt of lightning through Harry's entire being. Moody was one of the last people he had expected to see amongst these dead, brave heroes. When he reached the body everyone was already crowded around it. Harry saw Moody's magical eye still fixing its gaze on his scar.

"So much people die for me." Harry said, "And they don't even know if they give up their one precious life in vain or not." Link laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They died here because they believed in you." He said, "Their faith will give you strength in times of peril."

"That won't grant me more strength." Harry said bitterly hot tears falling on Moody's scarred face.

"It worked for me." Link said and Harry looked up at him, "You didn't think I defeated Ganondorf single-handed, did you? I always felt the faith of my loved ones in my heart and that gave me the power I needed. You fear to keep others faith within you because of your need to prevent bad things to happen to them. You need to let loved ones go." Harry considered Link's words for a moment and realised that it was all true. He didn't want to risk the life of others so he cut their support out. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"Where are we going now?"

"You know that question has been going around a lot lately." Dark said to Link, "But for your information, Hermione, I think we should go to Hogwarts and inform Dumbledore of the emergency and proceed to the ministry and warn Scrimgor." As Dark said they Disapparted and appeared in front of a burning Hogwarts. It was still early in the morning and they were still exhausted after the battle of Hyrule but at the sight of the castle set aflame they all stormed inside putting out the fire wherever they could. They heard a mighty voice roar.

"Aquamenti Maximo!" A monsoon swept through the school putting out all the flames in one swift strike. The heroes rushed up the stairs to find all the teachers on the third floor bruised, battered and worn.

"Professor Dumbledore, speak to me!" Harry yelled at the old headmaster. Dumbledore lifted his face with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione. It's good to see you all well." He lifted his eyes and fixed his eyes on the princess of destiny and the hero of time. His smile grew wider. "Welcome back, princess Zelda. I see you found the Hero of time." Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Yes, sir." She said, "Mission accomplished."

"What happened here?" Link asked and looked around the burned castle.

"Death eaters that was eager to pay a visit." Dumbledore said, "Don't worry they are all finished. I think we're the only ones who survived that fire."

"What happened to the students?" Link questioned.

"They were evacuated at an early stage of the battle." Dumbledore assured him, "But I'm afraid it gets worse. We just had word that the ministry is under attack." Harry felt like the world collapsed around him. Now Scrimgor was going to die with the ministry before they had gotten the chance to warn him. Zelda held Link tightly.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." Dark warned them, "Sheik might take offence." Zelda then remembered her alter ego's problem.

"I will transform into Sheik so that you can ask her in person." Dark and Link nodded in agreement as Zelda began the procedure. But to everyone's surprise Zelda couldn't transform into the Sheikah warrior. Zelda was bent to her knees breathing heavily.

"She has given up." Zelda's voice sounded shaky, "She has left me."

"A shadow can do that?" Link looked at Dark as if even the birth of Ganondorf was his fault.

"Well if the emotions are strong enough the shadow can split permanently from its substance but… that's practically suicide." Link took Zelda to the Hospital wing and Madam Pomphrey tended her, despite that half of the wing laid in ruins.

"Let's go rallying the wizards." Ron said gesturing that they should leave, "We have a second war to fight."

"Second war?" Professor McGonagall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Ron answered simply, "We fought off Ganondorf's forces in Hyrule." For the first time McGonagall looked something that reminded of impressed. Rallying the wizards was a difficult task since all of Voldemort's opponents had been in hiding since about a year ago. They also had to rally them secretly because if Voldemort caught them now they would be done for. About a week after the attack at Hogwarts the wizard army marched upon the occupied ministry. The plan was to first rout Voldemort's followers on the way to the elevator. When that was done they could seize the other floors with relative ease. They managed to take the elevator undetected but then it got tricky. Voldemort's followers had received word that they were under attack and every corner and every shadow was patrolled. Harry and Link led the troop that was to seize the department of mysteries. This was where Harry first witnessed Link's supreme swordsmanship. The hero cut down every Death eater that came in his way, backed up by the rest of the patrol. They came to the room with the Archway where Sirius had disappeared about two years ago. Harry felt a sting as he looked upon it and immediately felt like something was terribly wrong. Then in a puff of lack smoke Voldemort appeared. His red eyes shone with an inner fire that made the burning Hogwarts looking like a little candle.

"So we meet at last, Harry Potter." Voldemort said taking out his wand, "I have waited anxiously for this moment."

"So have I." Harry muttered pulling out his own wand.

"I see you have brought some friends." Voldemort said, "How amusing. Avada Kedavra!" Harry's entire patrol was shot down with a flash of green light, everyone but Link. He had used the Triforce of Courage to protect himself from the deadly magic. Voldemort smiled slightly.

"You're not like the others." He hissed in an amused tone, "I'll make sure you do not interfere." And before anyone could move Voldemort cast a barrier which Link could not penetrate. He recognized it.

"Ganondorf taught you some moves, eh?" Link mocked Voldemort. However the dark lord did not move an inch. He raised his wand and pointed it to Harry's heart and said.

"Let's fight again. Like that night seventeen years ago. Avada Kedavra!" Harry had done the same and the green flashes met by the Archway.

"You cannot win, Potter!" Voldemort screamed in triumph, "My Horrocruxes still lives! I'm still immortal!"

"No," Harry said and he meant it, "Did you think I wouldn't figure that you moved your Horrocruxes as you changed your allies? I've got news for you Voldy. Ganondorf's army is destroyed." Voldemort worm-like face turned even paler.

"It can't be!" He yelled. He lost his focus for a moment and then Harry's curse broke through and hit the Dark lord in the chest. Voldemort flew up in the air and landed on his back. It was over.

"How did you know that the Horrocruxes was hidden in Ganondorf's monsters?" Link asked when the auras had disappeared. Harry smiled.

"I just took a guess." He said and the two Heroes walked away as Voldemort's body turned to black dust.

A/N: And Voldemort's down. I finally finished Yahoo! It's getting even closer to the big final so just hang in there. Please keep R&R. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	17. Old friends

A/N: Not much left to say

A/N: Not much left to say. Just read and review the fanfic, people.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 17: Old friends

Harry and Link walked the way to the upper floors. The battles were just as intense as before, as if no one was aware that in fact it was already over. Harry shouted.

"Lord Voldemort is dead! It is over!" All the fighting stopped in an instant. The wands were lowered and everyone seemed to think that they must have heard wrong. They heard the sound of metal rending flesh and turned around in time to see Bellatrix Lestrange piercing her own heart with her silver dagger. After this no one of The Dark lord's followers resisted anymore. They surrendered to Harry's rebels and gave up their wands. Two months later they were all to be hanged for threatening the very balance of the world (Dark did not intend to act as a lawyer to anyone of them). The rebels collected their wounded and the dead who had given their lives in the final clash with the most evil wizard in history. Amongst the dead bodies they found Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Percy Weasley. They didn't know which side he supported since the attack on the ministry had come so fast. The entire Weasley family grieved over the loss, not even Fred and George could think up anything funny for this moment. Harry was reunited with his two best friends by the elevator. Ron and Hermione had both been charged with guarding it while Harry assaulted the Department of mysteries. However Link looked for someone else, someone he wanted to see again with his entire heart. He found her helping to clean up all the splinters and glass that had fallen in the heat of battle. She turned her eyes up and looked into his. She got up on her feet and embraced him. She let go for a moment to meet his eyes again. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. They just stayed like that for several minutes before letting go. Zelda had the greatest smile on her face and Link beamed with his entire face.

"I was so worried about you." She said.

"Really? Then you can sheer up because I'm back in one piece." She laughed and then they kissed again. Ron's voice called them back to reality.

"Nice going mate!" Link turned around and found that Ron was giving him a thumb up, "Good job." Link felt his face going red as he felt a huge urge to give Ron the best punch in history.

"Ron, there's something you might want to hear." Hermione said from behind him.

"What?"

"Percy is dead." Ron froze on the spot.

"The greatest idiot our entire family have ever had? That Percy?" Ron's eyes were clouded with confusion and Hermione nodded. He stormed away to find the rest of his family to make sure everyone else was still alive. Harry walked up to them.

"If this is a victory you can imagine a loss." He said, "But it's finally over."

"No, it's not over." Link said, "There is one last trial left, one final showdown with the King of Evil." Harry suddenly felt like puking when he found out that there was still one more damn showdown with another evil king.

"I suppose we should get going." He said. The two heroes travelled to Hyrule one last time to put an end to the conflicts. As they walked over Hyrule Field Link felt a knot in his stomach getting tighter with every step.

"Seriously how did you get the idea of breaking Voldemort's concentration like that?" He asked Harry.

"You told me," Harry began, "That we all need someone to motivate us, to have faith in us and to encourage us. Voldemort had Ganondorf and his army. When he realised that the army was destroyed he lost the support and he lost his fighting-spirit."

"Very smart." Link congratulated him. Now they both realised that they didn't know where Ganondorf was and therefore it was possible that they were going the wrong way. Link suggested that they should go to the desert and Harry nodded in agreement. They came to a hill from which they had a good view of Gerudo Fortress. Link remembered when he was imprisoned there and he had been forced to turn into a heartless murderer to get out.

"We'll need help." Harry said, "Do you think there's anyone we could call or something?" Link thought for a moment.

"I know someone. If I call her name she should appear. Let's give it a shot." Link answered, "Midna? Could you come here?" Nothing happened. Link called again but nothing happened.

"She must still be out cold. It must've been a good punch."

"What punch?" Harry asked.

"Midna helped me escape the dungeons and I was so mad at her that as soon as I was free I knocked her out." Link answered smiling slightly.

"Where was that?" Harry asked.

"In there." Link answered and pointed his finger at the fortress. The next moment they heard a rumbling and Harry saw Ganondorf standing by the foot of the fortress. The Dark lord muttered a curse and then the fortress began to fall apart. The towers fell, the walls cracked and the dungeons turned to dust.

"No!" Link cried out.

"What, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Midna's still in there!" Link screamed and stormed down the hill with his sword drawn. Ganondorf turned to face his arch nemesis.

"It seems like The Hero of Time and the boy who lived decided to honour me with their presence." He said with a grin. Link's anger was fuelled greatly.

"You've killed for the last time, King of thieves." He said with absolute hatred.

"I highly doubt it." Said the King of thieves, "Firstly I intend to kill both of you, that's two. Then I intend to conquer Hyrule that will be another two thousand or so."

"You will never reach that far, I swear it." Link said.

"A little touchy, are we?" Ganondorf taunted him, "Are we upset because I killed the twilight princess?" Link eyes where practically set on fire and he took a few steps closer.

"I will silence your foul mouth, butcher. I will silence it for eternity." Harry took a few steps back steeling himself for the sight of the most impressive sword fight in history.

"Come at me, Hero of Time!" Ganondorf cried and drew his own sword. Link raised the Master sword and lunged at Ganondorf once again. For the last time.

A/N: Almost there, people. The very end is drawing very near and the final battle is at hand! I hope you will stay for a few more chapters. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	18. The final battle

A/N: Only two more chapters and it'll all be over. Thank you for reading and reviewing it's helping me out a lot. It's time for the next chapter (I know it's a cliché title).

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 18: The final battle

Link began with a low, horizontal strike which Ganondorf blocked. Ganondorf delivered a new strike to knock Link out of balance but Link parried the strike. The battle went on for several five minutes and Harry thought no one looked even slightly tired. Link used a jump attack but Ganondorf sidestepped and stabbed Link who barley got up his sword in time to block. Link released a spin-attack but Ganondorf back flipped. When they had been battling for thirty minutes Ganondorf spoke.

"You are strong, boy. It is time to take this fight to another level." Then he transformed into a mighty lion and roared at Link. The Hero knew that a beast could only be countered with a beast so he transformed into a mighty wolf.

"How fitting." Ganondorf growled at him, "The King of Cats and the Lord of the Dogs in a battle to death." Link charged at Ganondorf with his mouth wide open, ready to stick his teeth into Ganondorf's flesh. Ganondorf evaded the attack and jumped up to a ledge.

"You still don't see it, boy." He said, "I will always be your superior so you'd best accept it."

"Why did you tear down the fortress?" Link asked.

"Because I wanted to lure you out." Ganondorf answered simply, "There is no simpler or clearer reason to destroy my own fortress. I will see you fall today, Avalon, and you cannot stop that."

"Long as I draw breath I will always fight you." Link replied, "Until your dead tongue is licking my boots." Ganondorf's grin grew wider.

"You are getting interesting, kid. You have the hate, the despise. Now wield your hate and strike me down." They clashed again and Link tried to use Ganondorf's weight and his own lethality to his own advantage. However Ganondorf had other plans. In one swift emotion he leapt over and brought Harry down.  
"One more step and he dies." Harry could not understand Ganondorf's words since he was an animal but Link heard them clearly.

"Leave Harry alone." Link said, "I'm your enemy."

"And as my enemy I want to test that famous courage of yours." Ganondorf explained, "If your hatred is strong enough you can sacrifice your friend and strike me down. What will you do, now?" Link thought through the situation. If there was anything he could throw at Ganondorf without moving forward he could win. The good thing with the animal form was that you could never lie. If you lie as an animal you drop dead on the spot. Long as he didn't move closer Link would be free to do whatever he wanted. However there was nothing in sight that he could use. He noticed that Ganondorf was getting impatient.

"Get on with it, boy." He growled, "Give in or sacrifice your friend here." Then Link noticed that after Ganondorf had lunged at Harry the wizard's glasses had been shattered into pieces. And one of them was just about in his reach. He managed to pick it up with his paw and he put it in his mouth, trying not to crash it.

"What are you doing?" Ganondorf asked him and Link felt that he was ready to strike Harry at any sign of movement. Link threw the piece of glass at the huge lion and Ganondorf realised that since he was holding Harry he would never be able to evade quickly enough.

"It can't be." He mumbled and in the very next moment the sharp glass pierced his right eye. He roared in pain and let Harry go. Link seized this opportunity and pushed Ganondorf to the ground and gave him a mighty bite on the neck. Dark blood spread over the scene and Link jumped off Ganondorf's still body. It was over. Harry got up and gave Link a big hug.

"Good doggie." Harry congratulated him and petted him over the back. Link grinned and transformed back to his human form. He picked up the Master sword and turned to Harry.

"It's finally over isn't it?"

"Yeah and we did a bloody good job there." Harry said.

"Let's go home." Link suggested. Harry nodded and they were about to leave when Ganondorf's body began to tremble. The King of Evil was now in his human form and he stumbled on his feet.

"Do not think it ends here." He said, "I have one final chance to win." He revealed his arm with the Dark mark, the very symbol of his and Voldemort's alliance, and cut it with his sword. A string of purple smoke came out of his arm and took form as Voldemort, very much alive.

"And now, Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed, "We fight again." Harry stepped up and raised his wand.

"And we will settle this now, kid." Ganondorf said his voice filled to the bursting limit with hatred, "With a sword contest 'till death." Link drew the Master sword getting ready for the fight of his lifetime. But first he needed a straight answer.

"How, Ganondorf? How did you come back?"

"My ally was kind enough to leave a piece of his soul in my care." Ganondorf answered, "I released it and it was able to revive him."

"That's all I need to know." Harry muttered, "It's time to finish this. Expelliarmus!" The spell shot out of his wand but Voldemort saw it coming and he was ready to counter.

"Avada Kedavra!" He cried and the green flash was released from his wand and met Harry's spell. There was a huge blast. Meanwhile Link charged at Ganondorf, who was already wounded but not to be taken lightly. Ganondorf parried, thrusted, sidestepped, blocked and swiped and Link stroke, parried, thrusted, stroke and blocked. Link tried to counter but Ganondorf gave him an uppercut and sent him flying. Link got up and managed to keep Ganondorf at bay. None of the wizards had managed to hit the other but none of them intended to give up. Suddenly Harry got an idea and moved closer to Link.

"Link!" He roared over the sound of lightning striking out from Voldemort's wand, "I will throw a spell at your sword so you can cast down Ganondorf, okay?" Link didn't quite understand the plan, partially because of the noise and partially because Harry had spoken very quickly, but he thought he got the basic idea. He charged up his sword for a spin attack and Harry yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!" And he shot the spell straight to Link's sword. The blade began to glow with a green light and Link released the spin attack and shot out the spell. It hit Ganondorf in the chest and the old warlock's eyes grew dim. He muttered a few last words.

"I did this for you, mother. I'm coming to you now." And with that he sank to the ground with a content smile at his lips. Voldemort saw what had happened.

"It can't be." He exclaimed and after just a second he was dissolved into black dust. Since Ganondorf was the keeper of his soul the final Horrocrux was destroyed with the death of Ganondorf. Voldemort was no more. Ganondorf's body looked as if it was sleeping. Now it was all over.

A/N: Final battle is finished. Now we'll just carry on with the happily-ever-afters and so on so it's cliché warning on the following chapter. Still I hope you'll read it. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	19. Aftermath of a war

A/N: This is the second last chapter so it won't be long until you can carry on with your lives

A/N: This is the second last chapter so it won't be long until you can carry on with your lives.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 19: Aftermath of a war

The Great War was, after long last, over. Harry wandered back to England, supporting Link with his shoulder. It took a lot of energy to launch a magical attack through a sword.

"Luckily it was a magical sword." Harry thought, "A regular sword would have been his death." Despite his wounds Link had a content smile on his face. In his mind he went through his adventures one by one. The quest for the six sages, the journey to Termina, the war of twilight and the recently finished dimensional war. The veteran hero, though he was only nineteen, now longed to live the rest of his life in peace. He thought about his adventures again and realised that not once had he been called "Hero". Although Zelda called him that occasionally, something he mostly combined with some funny games in the bedroom. It was hard to stay focused with that in mind. Harry was thinking about similar stuff only that he switched Zelda to a certain red-headed girl. They caught each other's eyes and blushed in embarrassment of their own thoughts.

"Why are you blushing?" Link asked, he himself beating red.

"I was thinking." Harry answered, blushing even harder.

"About what?"

"You know just fruits." Harry said. Fruits were the first thing that popped into his head.

"You mean like melons and bananas?" Link asked. They both burst out into laughter as they drew closer to the portal. Harry felt quite satisfied as they stepped into the dim light. Now he truly felt that he was going home. And for the first time he did not have Hogwarts in mind. He had Ron in mind. As well as Hermione, Dumbledore, the rest of the Weasleys and everyone else he held dear. The dim light faded and they stood in front of the castle of Hogwarts. Harry noticed that it was the exact same spot as where he, Ron, Hermione, Zelda and Dark had Disapparted when they set out to find Link.

"You know." Harry said, "I'm beginning to get the feeling that it was all a bad dream."

"It wasn't." Link said in a sad tone, "And yet still the events feel so far away. But they happened only mere days ago. It's a nightmare I'd like to forget."

"But everyone will remember you, Link. Everyone will talk about this war for generations, maybe." Link muttered.

"I've defeated an evil that was threatening to destroy the world. Not once, not twice but four times. I never got a celebration feast. No one even remember my name. Why should this time be different?"

"Haven't you received some kind of reward?"

"Well let's see. After my first adventure my one true love sent me back in time, undoing all of my work. No one in Hyrule can even point out Termina on a map and the final battle took place on a faraway moon. And the war of twilight, well, everyone had been turned to shadows so no one could even see me." Harry started to feel bad for the hero. No one had ever been grateful for him saving their heads.

"Thank you, Link." He said giving his friend a pat on the shoulder, "At least I know who saved my life." As they went into the castle Link looked slightly happier. Hogwarts was just like before. It was as if it had been restored over a night. The chandeliers had not fallen from their places, the armours where shiny and the hourglasses that held the points of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin weren't shattered. To Harry's joy Slytherin's points had dropped to zero but Gryffindor had right now 749 points. They walked to the great Hall which, to their surprise, was filled with people. Witches and wizards from all around the world had gathered to greet the champions of two dimensions. The entire crowd roared as they stepped into the room. But despite the noise Link heard a voice calling.

"Link!" He recognized it immediately and roughly pushed Harry aside and ran towards the sound. Everyone quickly stepped out of his way. Link looked as if he would use the sword to clear his way if someone blocked it. He met Zelda by the teachers' table. Her eyes were beaming with a sparkling, violet light as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Link took a look around not really comfortable with the thought of making out in front of about a thousand people. He lifted Zelda placing one arm on her back and one arm under her legs. She buried her face into his green tunic.

"I really wish we could stay for the feast." He said, "But we've got big matters to attend to in privacy so ta-ta!" He carried Zelda out of the room with a few very interesting thoughts in mind. Harry laughed as the door closed. However he stopped laughing when he realised that he had to take care of the crowd all by himself. He had no idea what to say.

"Good people." He began, "Sit down, please." Everyone seated themselves. "As you know Voldemort had a new ally at his command. An ally from another dimension." No one in the crowd spoke. "But however that did not stop those of us with brave hearts. Link and I defeated both of these threats together. I regret to say that the hero can't be here in person because he has… to do something." He heard a slight giggle. "However we will celebrate his name anyway because he deserves it. He probably deserves it even more than me." The crowd was silent. "So it would be easier if we had any food or drink but…" Harry was interrupted by a line of house-elves coming into the room with so much that it made Ron slightly dizzy. "Well then let's have a feast." Harry finished his speech as the elves placed the food on the tables and the crowd roared again before they started to eat. Harry doubted that he had ever been so glad just because he was still able to eat. He quickly shovelled chicken, potatoes, tomatoes, crispy bacon and fried eggs into his mouth and he occasionally drank a glass of pumpkin juice. However he was not able to keep up with Ron's eating speed. Harry silently swore to himself that Ron probably could have eaten all the food by himself if you forced him. Surprisingly Ginny and Hermione didn't seem the slightest embarrassed by Ron's behaviour. After the feast Dumbledore rose from his chair and held a short speech. Harry felt a sensation of dejá vú as he remembered the first time he had been in the hall. Back then he had been eleven years old and couldn't do any magic at all. Now seven years later he was sitting on the same spot with the same people thinking about his victory over the most evil wizard in history. Dumbledore finished his speech and the scraping of chairs against the floor nearly made him deaf. He went to sleep in his bed in Gryffindor's sleeping hall. He heard Ron snoring, Neville mumbling in his sleep and Seamus and Dean talking about the great work that Harry Potter had done. His thoughts wandered off to what Link and Zelda were doing in Link's bedroom and he blushed at the thought. He fell asleep soon with the thoughts of the calm years that were in front of him in mind. The scar had stopped burning now. It faded from a red flame to dust. No troubles were ahead of him now. He would have the best time of his life.

A/N: Do not think it ends here, people. I've planned to lay out an epilogue too. So now I'm saying it again and for the very last time. Please read and review. Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


	20. Epilogue

A/N: And so we let the epilogue commence. Wow I've been doing this for a really long time and I must say for a first fic I don't think it's that bad. And since I got some encouraging reviews some people agree.

The legend of Hogwarts

Chapter 20: Epilogue

She looked outside the window and smiled. It was a bright sunny day in Hyrule. She lived in a great house with a peeked roof. It was made of white stone and reached far above all the other buildings in the city of Castle Town which was only a short walk out of the castle itself. The girl was about eight years old and princess of Hyrule. She had long blond hair that reached almost down to her waist and she had purple eyes. Everyone said that she got her beautiful features from her mother however there was one thing she definitely had received from her father, the King of Hyrule. Suddenly she heard someone call for her.

"Princess!" She recognized the voice as one of the nursemaids. She thought they were all so dull and boring. They were always going on about being nice, clean and to mind her manners. Heck she hardly knew what manners meant. The nursemaid entered her room and to the princess' horror she was carrying a hair-brush. Before she even got the opportunity to try to escape the nursemaid caught her and put her on a chair. She started to brush her long, messy hair with an almost despicable patience. Her parents saw it all through one of her bedroom's windows. Her mother smiled slightly and said to her father.

"She may look like me but she definitely got all of her behaviour from you." The father raised an eyebrow.

"You mean my scare of hairbrushes?"

"And of manners."

"I'm not scared of manners. I just find them very dull and boring, that's all." His wife shook her head in amusement and disappointment.

"But she definitely got one more thing from you."

"And what would that be?" In that same moment they saw their own daughter escaping through a window. She climbed down some vines on the wall.

"That's what." The mother said and pointed at the vines, "She loves escaping through the window and set out for adventures." Then she remembered something that she wanted to ask him. "Do you ever feel like going on another adventure, like you did before?"

"I'll never go on an adventure again." He said with his most deciding tone, "Not when I have my two beautiful girls with me." He softly kissed her forehead.

"Maybe we should go to the garden." She suggested. He nodded and they walked off. Their daughter ran through Castle Town and jumped across the waters outside and ended up in Hyrule Field. The wind blew slightly and messed what little of her hair that the nursemaid had managed to comb. She always felt satisfied when she had managed to escape through the window. She ran towards Death Mountain to visit the Gorons. However as she passed through the forest that led to Kakariko Village she stepped into a dim light. When the light faded she discovered that she stood in a playground. It was surrounded by several houses and she also noticed a nearby cemetery. Then she saw a boy, about two years younger than herself, with black hair and brown eyes. His hair held a slight hint of red which made him look like he had failed to colour his hair. She walked up to the boy.

"Hi." She said. The boy turned around and looked curiously at her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Zink, Zink Avalon. What's yours?"

"I'm James, James Potter."

A/N: Finally I managed to end this. I hope someone of the two and a half thousand people that red this has enjoyed it. As for the future I doubt I will type any longer stories for a while, probably One-shots, maybe some Two-shots but hardly anything longer. Now when it's definitely over only one thing is left to say. Good-bye! Yours truly:

_¤ Sargeras ¤_


End file.
